equestriancityfandomcom-20200213-history
Rarity
Biography Always having a keen eye for fashion, Rarity Belle was constantly trying new and daring designs in early middle school and high school. Often one to shy away from the more physical of altercations, she was quick to try and defuse any conflicts with diplomacy and practicality. Frequently confused as being far too passive, Rarity would constantly surprise her friends with her ability to both look good and perform amazing feats at the same time. The only thing more important to her than fashion was family. She had two loving parents who she didn't quite share common ground with at all times and a energetic sister, Sweetie Belle, who looked up to her big sister constantly. This all changed during The Canterlot Disaster when, during the penultimate explosion and magical wave, Sweetie Belle's life came to an abrupt and apparent end. Among the devastation were several fissures that opened up and it was one such fissure that claimed the life of Sweetie, and changed Rarity's life forever. Blaming herself and to a small degree Applejack, the girl who held her back from a suicidal leap in a desperate attempt to save Sweetie, she began to lose herself in wild parties and destructive drinking habits. College Life Finishing up high school in Equestrian City Rarity began a brief secondary academic career, focusing on a Masters in Business Management. Typical of college life she became notorious for passing out from too much drinking at nightly parties, though she never did anything to damage her academic career. She had learned how to function during the day and party at night, leaving the largest binging to after midterms and finals. It was during her time in college she met and began dating a young man who was also a Canterlot survivor, Trenderhoof. He had been among those that had survived from the Crystal Prep School and, like Rarity, had become a refugee to the city. The two found each other quite fitting to the other, their tastes for high society made them perfect to complement the other. It wasn't until a field study she was on that things took a turn. The study took a tour of several farms, and among them was Applejacks Sweet Apple Acres II, the original having been destroyed in the explosion. Struck by the beauty and ruggedness of AJ, Trenderhoof quickly became obsessed with her, much to Rarity's distaste. The two became inseparable, with AJ who would have normally found Trender very bothersome, eventually succumbing to the persistence of the young man's charms. Trender had all but completely forgotten about Rarity in such a short amount of time it made her head spin. Not one to be dumped like a sack of Apples, Rarity didn't have the support mechanism her primary counterpart in Equestria would have, thus made a desperate and drastic counterattack on Applejack. She had figured if she was going to lose someone she loved, she’d take something of Applejacks that she cherished just as much: an element of her family. Despite the rather abrupt passes Rarity made on Big Mac, it didn't take long before those two were dating. Rarity and Applejack soon became bitter rivals, passively using the others lover as a tool to aggravate the other as much as possible. Big Mac and Rarity would go on to marry, as would Trender and Applejack, building a company called AppleTrends. Business Career Upon graduating, Rarity would drown herself in work and booze, leaving Big Mac to his own devices until he was needed as arm candy at an event. He didn't seem to mind and in secret would confess he knew he was just a revenge tool, but soon enough the two actually began to care for each other. Once Rarity's drinking began in the evening, Big Mac found she was quite relatable with her inhibitions gone. He too found that a few cocktails and he was enjoying her company as well, and soon enough they came to be a star couple of the fashion industry that she was slowly becoming the leader in. As she expanded from one shop to two, she hired a close personal friend, Coco Pommel, who shared her visions and ideas with her. The two became trusted partners in the clothing venture. It wasn't long after Rarity expanded to four shops that it brought her yet another potential business partner: Sassy Saddles. Unlike Coco, however, Sassy wasn't entirely happy with Rarity always being in the spotlight. Through underhanded maneuvers, Sassy had begun to try and push Rarity's face from the public and replace it with her own. Coco and Sassy became rivals in their respective stores, creating a price war against the other in order to vie for Rarity's attention, as it was clear Rarity herself was eyeing one of the two up for a full partnership. Not one to play a fool, Rarity put a quiet yet firm foot down which surprised both Coco and Sassy with a surprise business partner: Silver Spoon, owner of an inheritance and mega million dollar company, Silver Innovations. The union turned Silver Innovations and Rare Debonair into a conglomerate known as Rare Innovations. Silver Spoon stayed on as a silent partner, letting Rarity be the face she was best suited for. The multi million dollar company became more then just fashion as it began to expand its portfolio in all directions, from military research and development to skin and hair care products. Taking on Coco as her personal assistant, Rarity's climb to the top seemed to be peaking as she became one of the richest business owners in Equestrian City, and the top 20 of the entire Canterlot Commonwealth. But for all her accomplishments and all the fame, she was still empty inside. Hidden behind a smile and a jovial public personality, she became a fully functional alcoholic by night. A success by all standards and married to a handsome man that spurred jealousy in all demographics, she was miserable. Little did she know it was about to get worse. Gallery Miss Rarity Sheet-3.png|Rarity Ref Sheet by Moon Pearl Rare_CO._Building-2.png|Rarity Building by Moon Pearl Category:Female Category:Civilian Category:Native human